


So far away

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Je sais pas si je t'aime [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Melancholy, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Tristan e gli altri tre custodi delle ossa di Inadu, assieme a Vincent e Davina, riescono a distruggere definitivamente la malvagia strega. Prima di essere eliminata, però, lei riesce a lanciare un sortilegio su Elijah, offuscando la sua mente e facendogli dimenticare i giorni felici trascorsi a Marsiglia con Tristan. Il vampiro Originale, perciò, diventa sempre più distaccato e sospettoso nei confronti del Conte De Martel e ancora di più dopo aver conosciuto la vampira Antoinette, che è ben felice di approfittare della situazione.Con questa storia drammatica inizio una nuova raccolta di ff che rappresentano la mia versione AU della stagione 5, perciò devo avvertire che ci saranno degli SPOILERS della stagione 5, anche se io vado parecchio per conto mio...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a autori, registi e produttori della serie TV "The Originals".





	So far away

**So far away**

_Still I felt the music near_

_Like the first time we were ever here_

_You’re so far away so far away_

_You left me_

_You told me you would stay_

_You never said goodbye and_

_I keep wondering why…_

_(“So far away” – Roxette)_

Inadu era stata distrutta.

Il suo spirito era stato imprigionato tramite gli incantesimi di un’antica strega dentro un pendaglio di onice nera, racchiuso poi in una scatola d’argento e consegnato da Vincent nel piano ancestrale al capo degli Anziani.

Le quattro ossa che di lei erano rimaste per secoli adesso non esistevano più: i quattro custodi, Rebekah, Tristan, Klaus e Kol si erano recati presso il vulcano Kilauea, in piena eruzione, per gettarvele dentro e consumarle fino in fondo, in modo che, di lei, non restasse traccia alcuna. Non era stata una cosa così semplice, però: affinché il sortilegio fosse efficace e Inadu venisse davvero eliminata una volta per tutte non bastava bruciare le ossa. I quattro custodi erano infatti stati accompagnati da Vincent e Davina e, prima di gettare le ossa nella lava ribollente, avevano dovuto trascorrere sette notti insieme a loro e seguire con attenzione tutti gli incantesimi che vi avevano lanciato. Anche per questo era stato molto utile il diario dell’antenata della strega Selene, nel quale non erano scritte solo le formule magiche, ma anche le indicazioni particolareggiate di tutto ciò che doveva essere fatto. I quattro custodi, Davina e Vincent avevano dovuto attendere l’ultimo quarto di luna calante prima di dare inizio ai sortilegi e poi attendere ancora una delle eruzioni più violente prima di buttare le ossa nella lava.

Tutto ciò era stato indispensabile affinché l’eliminazione di Inadu fosse davvero definitiva, ma aveva richiesto molto tempo e pazienza e, alla fine, Tristan e gli altri erano dovuti rimanere lontani da New Orleans per più di tre settimane.

Nel frattempo, a villa Mikaelson era rimasta solo Freya. Klaus e Cami si erano recati a Mystic Falls insieme a Elijah per salutare Hayley, raccontarle le ultime belle novità e rivedere finalmente Hope, che adesso aveva quasi nove anni e frequentava con entusiasmo la scuola per giovani streghe creata da Alaric e Caroline. Almeno per un paio di settimane, almeno, tutti loro avrebbero potuto fingere di essere una famiglia come tutte le altre.

Tristan non era stato affatto contento di lasciar andare Elijah a trovare Hayley e tanto meno che restasse a Mystic Falls tanto tempo: quella squallida lupa avrebbe sicuramente usato tutte le sue moine e smorfie per cercare di riconquistarlo e, chissà? Approfittando della presenza di Hope e del legame di Elijah con la bambina avrebbe anche potuto riuscirci.

“Sei assurdo e infantile, Tristan” gli aveva detto Elijah in tono severo, il giorno prima della partenza. “Inoltre mi infastidisce molto che tu abbia questa bassa opinione di Hayley. Se, come pensi tu, avesse voluto sedurmi, avrebbe potuto farlo senza aspettare che io, per caso, avessi delle giornate libere da trascorrere a Mystic Falls. Devi smetterla di pensare sempre male di lei.”

Tristan non aveva insistito e si era chiuso in un mutismo risentito e ostinato. Certo, come al solito Elijah difendeva la sua principessina dei lupi… già questo dimostrava quanto lui avesse ragione a temerla. Ma ormai cosa poteva farci? A quanto pareva Elijah aveva già archiviato i mesi passati con lui a Marsiglia come una specie di vacanza e adesso voleva tornare a occuparsi a tempo pieno della sua famiglia, magari proprio con Hayley. Tristan cominciava a pensare che fosse inutile combattere, era stanco e sempre più sfiduciato…

Eppure a Mystic Falls il problema non fu affatto Hayley, che anzi si era ritrovata con vecchi amici e sembrava quasi non nutrire più grande interesse per Elijah. A Mystic Falls erano accadute due cose che, unite insieme e crescendo a poco a poco, avrebbero provocato nuovi e distruttivi conflitti tra Elijah e Tristan e immense sofferenze per entrambi.

Nella notte in cui, alle Hawaii, i quattro custodi con Vincent e Davina erano pronti per gettare le ossa di Inadu nella lava incandescente, eliminandola per sempre, la malefica creatura si era ancora una volta infiltrata nei sogni di Elijah per avvelenare la sua mente. Gli era apparsa con il manto nero ormai quasi trasparente, segno del fatto che stava perdendo ogni energia, ma aveva pronunciato poche frasi che avrebbero rappresentato la sua vendetta.

“Hai scelto di sfidarmi, Elijah Mikaelson, e forse ora credi anche di aver vinto” aveva detto lei. La sua voce sembrava provenire da una distanza abissale. “Sì, io sarò distrutta, ma la mia vendetta sarà talmente terribile che nessuno di voi potrà mai dimenticarmi. Ciò che è accaduto finora è niente e la tua famiglia sarà comunque distrutta, non da me, ma da colui del quale hai iniziato sciaguratamente a fidarti: Tristan De Martel.”

“Dovrei credere alle parole di un mostro come te e dubitare di Tristan, che in questi anni ha fatto di tutto per salvare me e la mia famiglia? Per molto tempo non ho avuto fiducia in lui e adesso me ne pento, perché così facendo l’ho fatto soffrire. Non commetterò mai più lo stesso errore” aveva replicato Elijah, deciso e indignato.

Inadu aveva riso, ancora la sua risata spaventosa da ragazzina, ma stavolta sempre più debole.

“Chiami me _mostro_ , ma fino a qualche tempo fa il mostro era Tristan, secondo te” aveva risposto. “E forse avevi ragione a pensarlo… Dici che lui ti ha salvato? Certo, perché sapeva benissimo che, se tu fossi morto, sarebbe morto anche lui e non avrebbe potuto fare ciò che si era proposto, ciò che ha sempre desiderato fare da quando è tornato a New Orleans.”

“Tu non sai niente di Tristan, vuoi solo metterci l’uno contro l’altro per indebolirci, ma ormai è troppo tardi, non ti servirà a niente, tra pochi giorni sarai distrutta per sempre!”

“Certo, so di non potermi salvare. Quindi che ragione avrei per mentirti? Sappi soltanto che Tristan De Martel vuole corrompere e portare nella Strix coloro che ritiene più forti e meritevoli: Marcel, probabilmente Hayley e… Hope. Hope sarà la punta di diamante della nuova Strix, la più potente… e la più malvagia, sotto la guida del tuo _prezioso_ Tristan.”

“Non è vero! Tu menti!” aveva gridato Elijah, e poi si era svegliato, sudato e ansante.

La mattina dopo, però, aveva dimenticato quel sogno e, assieme al sogno, aveva dimenticato anche i momenti più felici e teneri trascorsi con Tristan a Marsiglia. Quando si era incontrato con Klaus, Cami e Hayley per andare a trovare Hope, gli era venuto spontaneo un pensiero, senza che sapesse da dove si fosse originato: doveva tenere al sicuro sua nipote e anche Hayley. Anzi, era un bene che loro vivessero a Mystic Falls, lontane da Tristan, almeno lui non avrebbe potuto far loro del male.

Inadu, prima di essere eliminata, aveva voluto vendicarsi di coloro che l’avevano sconfitta con la forza del loro amore e aveva lanciato un sortilegio su Elijah per distruggere quell’amore a poco a poco. Non ci sarebbe più stato bisogno di lei, Elijah e Tristan si sarebbero straziati e lacerati a vicenda fino a morirne… e lei sarebbe stata vendicata.

La seconda cosa accaduta a Elijah a Mystic Falls era stato l’incontro con una vampira di nome Antoinette. Si erano conosciuti una sera in un locale dove Elijah era andato per festeggiare con Klaus, Cami e Hayley la definitiva scomparsa di Inadu. In realtà Antoinette e Elijah si erano già conosciuti, molti anni prima, ma il sortilegio di Inadu non gli permetteva di rammentarlo. Antoinette si era avvicinata al gruppetto dei Mikaelson e aveva iniziato a parlare con loro, sulle prime congratulandosi perché la loro famiglia era famosa tra tutti i vampiri e adesso aveva guadagnato ancora maggior prestigio grazie all’eliminazione di una strega millenaria… poi, nel corso della serata, aveva parlato sempre di più con Elijah, allontanandolo dal resto del gruppo e affascinandolo con molti argomenti e interessi che avevano in comune.

A fine serata, si erano lasciati ripromettendosi di incontrarsi di nuovo molto presto. Antoinette aveva spiegato a Elijah di aver scelto il modo di vivere dei vampiri _puristi_ , ossia aveva rinunciato all’anello solare e viveva di notte. Per Elijah questo non era un problema, anzi, avrebbe così potuto trascorrere tutto il tempo che voleva di notte con lei per poi tornare ad essere disponibile per la sua famiglia, senza togliere niente a nessuno. Gli era sembrata la soluzione migliore per tutti e, più il tempo passava, più sentiva di avere molte cose in comune con Antoinette e di essere sempre più legato a lei. Dopo che si era riunito con la sua famiglia, aveva progettato di riprendere i rapporti con Hayley per il bene della famiglia e di Hope e adesso l’incontro con Antoinette gli pareva un dono del destino, la persona giusta al momento giusto. Non avrebbe mai dovuto scegliere tra lei e la famiglia, perché avrebbe dedicato le sere e le notti a lei e il resto della giornata a Hope e ai suoi fratelli e sorelle.

Sentiva di aver finalmente trovato la pace.

 

Erano trascorsi tre mesi e Tristan sedeva di nuovo al tavolino della pasticceria, quel luogo che racchiudeva tanti ricordi di lui ed Elijah insieme, nel bene e nel male. Adesso però era solo e sbocconcellava svogliatamente un croissant, ripensando a tutto ciò che era accaduto e a come le cose fossero andate ancora peggio di quanto aveva temuto il giorno del suo ritorno a New Orleans.

Lui si era preoccupato di Hayley, ma lei, a quanto pareva, non rappresentava più una minaccia, sembrava addirittura che avesse un certo interesse per qualcun altro… Tristan non si era informato e non gliene importava nulla; se non era più un ostacolo per lui, Hayley non significava più niente nel suo universo.

Adesso, però, c’era Antoinette.

E lei era diversa, non era una ragazzina viziata e prepotente come Hayley. Era una donna, una vampira che seguiva l’esempio dei vampiri più antichi, che aveva classe, cultura, conoscenze, raffinatezza e buon gusto. Era elegante e si mostrava sempre gentile.

Insomma, aveva tutte le doti che potevano attrarre veramente Elijah e legarlo a sé per sempre. Inoltre, cosa che lacerava come una spina il cuore di Tristan, dimostrava di amarlo sinceramente. Il Conte De Martel l’aveva incontrata solo un paio di volte, ma non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare lo sguardo di lei: anche i suoi occhi si illuminavano quando guardava Elijah, esattamente come accadeva a lui e come invece non era mai successo a Hayley. La piccola cagnetta guardava Elijah in modo arrogante, da presuntuosa qual era, come un oggetto che le apparteneva e che doveva mostrarsi esattamente come lei lo voleva; al contrario, lo sguardo di Antoinette era quello di una donna veramente innamorata, che comprendeva e accettava il suo uomo e lo voleva così com’era.

Tristan sospirò malinconicamente e si arrese, posando il croissant sul piattino. Quel giorno le dolcezze delle migliori pasticcerie di New Orleans non avrebbero potuto contrastare l’amarezza che sentiva dentro e che cresceva ogni giorno di più.

Elijah non gli aveva detto niente di sgarbato, non si era mostrato scortese con lui, anzi lo aveva invitato a restare nell’appartamento che gli era stato destinato a villa Mikaelson, come se fosse diventato, all’improvviso, un membro della famiglia acquisito esattamente come Marcel o Davina. Quando era tornato da Mystic Falls gli aveva parlato subito di Antoinette e di ciò che cominciava a significare per lui e, poco tempo dopo, gliel’aveva presentata, come se fossero stati vecchi amici e non ci fosse mai stato nulla tra loro.

Il Conte De Martel pagò il conto e uscì dal locale, mesto e silenzioso, percorrendo senza una meta i viali della città, senza nemmeno vedere le folle festose che si divertivano e i turisti che ammiravano i palazzi e l’originalità delle strutture di New Orleans.

Si chiedeva cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui adesso, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.

Elijah sembrava perfettamente felice e appagato con Antoinette, come se avesse incontrato finalmente la persona giusta per lui… ma c’era qualcosa di strano. Era come se avesse dimenticato tutto ciò che di più intimo e tenero c’era stato tra loro, tanto che, quando gli parlava, lo trattava per la prima volta da suo pari, come se fosse stato Klaus o un altro membro della sua famiglia; da un lato gli riconosceva la dignità di sua prima Creatura e, quindi, pareva considerarlo come un fratello acquisito, un po’ come Klaus faceva con Marcel… dall’altro, però, Tristan credeva di aver notato negli occhi di Elijah un’ombra che non vedeva più da anni ormai, l’ombra del sospetto e della sfiducia. Certe volte il giovane Conte si sentiva sorvegliato, come se il suo Sire si aspettasse una mossa falsa da un momento all’altro, esattamente come accadeva al suo primo arrivo a New Orleans, ormai sei anni prima. Quei sospetti, quella sfiducia, quella tendenza a pensare sempre il peggio di lui che, alla fine, lo avevano fatto finire nel container, in fondo all’oceano, perduto in un’agonia senza fine.

Tristan non comprendeva, poiché non poteva sapere che il veleno di Inadu agiva ancora nella mente di Elijah e lo portava a tenerlo d’occhio, a spiare ogni suo atto, in attesa del segno che avrebbe rivelato i piani diabolici che aveva progettato.

Non poteva nemmeno sapere che Elijah si era confidato con Antoinette proprio a proposito dei suoi dubbi e sospetti e che lei, ben contenta di poterlo allontanare dall’unico che riteneva un potenziale pericolo per la sua relazione con l’Originale, aveva soffiato sul fuoco, sottolineando gli strani comportamenti di Tristan e consigliando all’amante di tenere continuamente la situazione sotto controllo, pronto ad agire in caso di bisogno.

La vendetta di Inadu si stava drammaticamente compiendo e aveva trovato in Antoinette un’involontaria quanto efficace alleata. Si prospettavano giorni terribili per Tristan, il suo mondo stava per crollare e lui non poteva nemmeno immaginare quante sofferenze avrebbe dovuto patire.

 

**FINE**

 


End file.
